I Love You, Just You
by delicate.radiance
Summary: Two years after the war everything seems to be normal again. But Cagalli is alone and it seems like Athrun has moved on. Will they be together again, or was it just a dream? AC? story takes place after GSD.
1. Aishiteru

I Love You, Just You.

Disclaimer: Belongs to the rich people that thought of Gundam SEED and DESTINY.

Aishiteru belongs to Nakashima, Mika. Lyrics and translated lyrics came for Aishiteru came from: h t t p / w w w . c h e r r y b l o s s o m - g a r d e n . c o m (take out the spaces. getting the site to stay on this took a long time.)

_

* * *

Ai shiteru ai shiteru ai shiteru anata dake wo Ai shiteru ai shite iru soba ni ite kimi wo terasou (I love you, I love you, I love you, just you I love you, have loved you, when I'm by your side, I'll shine on you) - Nakashima Mika "Aishiteru"_

Goddess of victory, Bringer of Peace, Golden Princess, and Representative Athha of Orb; Those where nothing but titles, meaningless titles to the twenty year old; Cagalli Yula Athha. After the war two years ago everything seemed to go back to the way it was.

Peace.

For Cagalli's life there was no peace in her life it was filled with everyday work, trying hard to keep what she gained from all the hard work of finally understanding her job, and how important it was. But for some reason she could not find the peace that everyone found, she felt like she still did not understand what she was missing in life. But at the same time she knew she was missing something.

Love.

But that did not matter to her anymore, they all forgot about Cagalli and moved on to have a family. Even the one that she thought she would grow old with moved on. It did not seem like a long time. But then days turned into months and months turned into years. Two years she waited for the best time to mail that letter, or press the numbers on her cell phone. But Cagalli could never mail that letter or call him. She was scared of being rejected only to hear another woman's voice answering the phone or having to read that he had fallen in love with someone that was perfect for him. Kind, Gentle and beautiful everything that Cagalli was not.

Beauty.

It was true that they had never really broken up in person but that day on the Arch Angel everything around told her that everyone had moved on with their lives finding, growing. "Meyrin…where is she? Is She okay?" He had asked right after waking. Cagalli's heart broke a thousand pieces and all she could do was lead him to her and just make a smile. That told her everything she needed to know. It was over; the dream was gone in a flash.

Pain.

Maybe it was because she was too proud to face him and ask him if it was truly over. Had he truly given up on him, but she was scared and worried that he would say yes. All Cagalli wanted to do was run into his arms and cry but she couldn't because it was over and she too had moved on in her little way.

Pride.

But every morning she would wake up and plan to see him sitting on the couch watching her carefully, ever morning she was disappointed that he wasn't there anymore to greet her and climb into her blankets and hug her. The mornings, no matter how dark the day was, how many clouds covered the sky she would smile and knew the day would be bright because he was by her side. That was over the old days where gone.

Memories.

'What happened to her?" Everyone would ask as they see Cagalli on TV, she never smiled this much before. Everyone could tell that it was not the same smile that she uses to smile. But there was another Question that everyone on Orb wanted to know; what had happened to the dark blue haired bodyguard that she was so close too. Where did he go?

Faking.

"Our Lady Athha has sure grown up in front of our eyes, Her twenty-first birthday is coming up in a month from now, but she has yet thought of getting married. But I have to say I wouldn't get married that fast now days because of the freedom she has. We almost must not forget listeners that Our lady is a very busy lady traveling to places too make sure that nothing goes wrong with our beloved country. Lets all ask our listeners what have you plan to get our lady Athha?"

Turning off the radio, Athrun Zala Covered his eyes and sighed into his hand.

"Athrun, the light is green." Meyrin Hawke lightly put her hand onto Athrun's shoulder. There was something wrong with Athrun right after he found out that Meyrin wanted to go to Orb and see her sister. He went pale and lost in thought. Over the past week he was always thinking about something and seemed to play with his pendant that he wore a lot more. She could only wonder who gave it too him. But she was sure that it had something to do with Cagalli Yula Athha.

* * *

Note: Well this is the first time I wrote anything in …well a long time at else. I rewrote the beginning four times before it came to this. Yes random words always make stories stranger. Anyways. I'm back and rebelling at Gundam SEED DESTINY. Pointless story. Hated it. 

Besides that I wrote this story to smite Chiaki Morosawa the writer for Gundam SEED DESTINY (SEED too I think but I forgot) Sorry but I' am pure Athrun/Cagalli and saying that they where never a couple and Cagalli never really liked Athrun hurts my heart. There so everyone of my Athrun/Cagalli stories are out to smite her. GRR.

Anyways if you like her go ahead I'm just mad at what she wrote. Yes I' am very one-sided. Oh well.

Anyways Flame me if you want. I just wanted to say it before I cook any flames to make green eggs and ham. (Dr. Seuss is my hero.)

Much love.

_-delicate.radiance_


	2. Tears

I Love You, Just You.

Chapter Two: Tears.

Disclaimer: Yup, Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED DESTINY does not belong to me, Lyrics belong to the site from the first chapter.

* * *

_Iki mo dekinai hodo Uchi hishigare Shagamikonda Arukitsuzukete kita Michi no mannaka de (I couldn't breath after that crushing blow I slumped down but continued to walk in the middle of the road) Mika Nakashima - Tears.  
_

"Miss. Athha! Miss Athha! What do you have to say about the up coming annual Peace Ball? What do you wish to come out of it?" Reporters asked a thousand questions, but Cagalli had also a thousand questions to ask herself. Yet she had no answers to the questions.

"The upcoming Peace Ball will be an event that is not to be forgotten anytime. The money from the tickets that people buy will go to the children who had lost families in the war. Also we hope that this ball will prove to be the ball that brings great and everlasting peace and alliance with PLANT. Chairman Jule will be a guest at the ball to sign a peace treaty." Cagalli said into the microphone, her hands in a fist together, hoping that she was saying the right thing.

"On a less formal question, Miss. Athha; I and sure a lot of people are wondering the same question. Do you ever plan to start a family of your own someday?" A female reporter asked her long flowing hair covered her eyes as she asked Cagalli.

Cagalli froze; she didn't know what to say. "Do I ever plan to start a family?" repeating the question and looking at all the eyes staring at her waiting for her to say a word then writing it down on the little notepads.

"I do plan to start a family, but not now. I do not think I have the time to start a family until later; unless I find the …well the one." Cagalli said with a smile as she faced the lights of flashing cameras. Everyone ohh'ed and ahh'ed at what Cagalli said as they took notes into their small notebooks.

"Well Miss. Athha seemed joyful today, as always filled the room with a bright light of hope. Anyways interview with Miss. Athha today was a strange and different one, many personal questions where asked. For example: 'Do you ever plan to start a family of your own someday?' and our lady replied with this: 'I do plan to start a family, but not now. I do not think I have the time to start a family until later; unless I find the.. well the one.'

Isn't that a different answer? But we all know now that our lady wants to have a family and seems that she will not mind finding one. So everyone better start finding the perfect gift to win over our Lady's heart." The radio played as Athrun drove alone around the island as Meyrin was staying over with her sister.

Seeing the beach made Athrun pull over and get out of his car. As he walked on middle of the road to cross the street he saw that the place had never really changed. Still filled with the pretty orange color as the sunset over the water.

* * *

_"Athrun? Isn't it pretty? Look at the color!" Cagalli gasped as she watched the sunset over the sky with nice orange pinky color that lighted up the beach. Athrun watched Cagalli with a smile he just watched her as she returned to the carefree girl she was. _

_A everlasting memory in Athrun's mind that he could and would never forget about.

* * *

_

Taking off his shoes and socks Athrun slowly walked on the sand feeling it softly, and carefree. Athrun had not felt so free and open in years. Last time he felt so open was with Cagalli now he had no one.

"Athrun!"

Athrun froze in his steps and turned around…

* * *

Well I'm pretty sure this chapter was not as great as the last one. Reason? School. Yup. Also count this chapter and next chapter as the boring chapters. I can't wait until Orb's Annual Peace Ball. I have it written out and still writing more for the part of the story. Oh and who is that? I don't know I felt like a little cliffhanger.

Ohhh Evil no? crappy chapter and cliffhanger.

Anyways … cough 12 reviews. That's like. Wow. Just …I post this at 1am in the morning next day I find 6 reviews in my e-mail. Oh the joy it brings to my heart.

I feel so happy and light headed so I really want to write out the next part of this story because you know what! I really, really, really, can't wait. But I don't know if its good or not its just something that feels good to me.

Oh I still will use flames to make green eggs and ham.

Much love.

_-delicate.radiance_


	3. Fed Up

I Love You, Just You.

Chapter Three: Fed Up.

Disclaimer: ( Read the first chapter. Author is too lazy to think of something stupid for each chapter )

* * *

_Watashi wa dare no Nan no tame ni ikiru no? Watashi wa dare wo Nan no tame ni aisu no?Ha no kosuru oto sae mo mimizawari da wa Hayaku ochite shimaeba ii wa Koko ja kagami sae mo uso wo tsuku koe mo dase nai Tsukarete suwaru koto mo Yurusare nai Fed up ( Who am I, and why do I exist? Because of who, do I love? The sound of rustling leaves hurts my ears they should just fall down quickly instead Even if the mirror is full of lies, my voice won't come out I grow tired and sit down I can't allow this... Fed up) – _**_Fed Up - _****_ Nakashima, Mika _**

"Kira!" Athrun smiled, but frowned when he saw that Kira was nowhere near a smile. Walking over to Kira he put a hand on her shoulder.

"She's hurting, being a brother I can't let that happen any longer and you are also leading Meyrin on." Kira said in a melodramatic voice. ( I have always wanted to use the term Melodramatic. ) Taking a hold of Athrun's hand and putting a pair of tickets into his hand, Kira let go. Athrun looked at Kira confused and then looked at the tickets that where placed coldly into his hands.

_Orb's 10th Annual Peace Ball. _

_May 01. 6:00pm – 3:00am. _

_Please Dress formally. _

_Table 01 – Chair 07. _

"The Ball?" Athrun's mind started to fly back to the time when he would watch Cagalli at the ball, being herself in front of her friends. Yet being so graceful in front her guest. Taking the time to talk to at least more then half of the hundreds of guest that where at the ball, dancing, talking, and eating all night long

"Cagalli is going to be there, as you would know. I want you too see her, Athrun she is so unhappy. I have never seen her so tired in my life. I just want Cagalli to be happy again. That's I can ask of you right now. Just let her go so she can be free or go back to her, please Athrun. As a brother and a good friend I am begging you." Kira looked tired and worried. Everyone grew older, so did the teenagers that everyone knew about.

Athrun's full attention as Kira looked at him bravely. Athrun didn't know what to say, just standing waiting.

* * *

Meyrin looked at the ticket that laid on her table and smiled. A note was left next to the ticket reading:

_Here, I know you wanted to go so I thought I would give you this extra ticket._

_-Athrun._

Blushing, Meyrin looked at the note one more time before putting into to the table and walking out the door to her sisters house. Smiling as bright as sun and like nothing could stop her.

* * *

"Miss. Athha, how good to finally meet you." Yzak Jule; Chairman of PLANT smiled politely and bowed his head as Cagalli did the same. The two now had to be more careful of what they said to each other and other people after they where head officials.

"Mr. Jule, Athrun has told me a lot about you. I do hope we can be the best of friends in signing the peace treaty between PLANT and Orb." Cagalli said as they walked over to the car waiting for them. Cagalli's hand covered her fingers scared that Yzak would see the ring. Looking at her Yzak saw that from the last time they had met the long time ago, the princess of Orb had grown up and had fit into her job.

"Have you spoken to Athrun lately?" Yzak asked trying to get off the topic about the much talked about treaty. Everyone was scared that what happened a couple of years ago would happen again. Cagalli froze as she sat down, looking at her hand then at Yzak, trying hard she made a smile.

"No, I have not seen him for almost two years now. I'm sure he is very busy." Cagalli said trying to make up an executes for herself not talking to Athrun for so long even if they did not know each other that well, Yzak could tell that she had no idea what he was doing.

They looked at each other and made a small smile not knowing what to say.

"Wow, this reporter has just came back from a trip to the airport to watch history has Yzak Jule, chairman of PLANT makes his first trip to Orb. He seems very calm and very good-looking. Lady Cagalli was looking very lively today; she and Yzak seemed to have made very good friends for just meeting each other. The ball is coming soon. Has everyone got their tickets? The signing of the treaty is going to be happening at the ball, I am very sure everyone would like to be part of history, if not at least help the children the profits are going to. Now for a very much loved song; Aishiteru."

* * *

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ATHRUN. 3333 I hope you and Cagalli have thousands of years together of happiness!

I almost forgot it was his birthday a couple of days ago. Does that mean he is a Libra like me? O

I just wanted to let you know is that I forgot if Yzak has been to Orb or not, but then if he has no one knows. Yes. Not a lot of people know about his other live. :3

Next chapter, I can't wait until next chapter. Also I try to add a radio reporter every chapter. So yeah. Think of it has what is everyone hearing about Cagalli's life but doesn't really know what is happening.

Also the chapter names are the song that I put in each chapter. I'm going to try for all Mika Nakashima songs. If you have not heard of her, GO! Listen! Aishiteru has to be one of the only songs I can listen too without getting sick of it. That or watch NANA the movie. Which she is starring in.

Please review me, I would really like to know how I'm writing but I'm very happy with all the feedback I have been getting.

Much love.

_-delicate.radiance_


	4. Sakurairo Maukoro

I Love You, Just You.

Chapter Four: Sakurairo Maukoro

Disclaimer: ( Read the first chapter. Author is too lazy to think of something stupid for each chapter )

* * *

_Sakurairo maukoro, watashi wa hitori Osae kirenu mune ni tachi tsuku shiteta (When the cherry blossom colors flutter, I'm alone Standing exhausted, I can't cut off these feelings bottled up inside ) – Nakashima, Mika. – Sakurairo Maukoro._

"Tonight is the night, of the annual ball, is everyone ready? I wonder what will happen tonight? I guess we will all find out tonight, this reporter better leave to get ready."

Dusk, the sun was slowly setting over the island. Cagalli Yula Athha stop everything she was doing and just walked out into the balcony, the wind was slow and calm Leaning over the balcony, Cagalli saw the lantern's that was laid around the garden making the night so perfect. People where already arriving and was dancing and talking. But most of them where looking up into the sky and just watched how lovely the night was with the flowers and the orangey, purple sky as the backdrop.

Smiling she saw the trees where blossoming full of cherry blossoms. What a night it was going to be tonight everyone that no one would forget in a long time.

* * *

As he walked into the garden, Athrun started to feel like he was finally home, somewhere he belonged. Memories where filled everywhere he walked.

"I'm home." Athrun softly whispered, looking up the Orb building and saw a blonde looking in to the sky before she turned around heading back into the room.

"Athrun.." Meyrin walked up from behind him and put her hand onto his arm, smiling. Athrun said nothing to Meyrin, just a weak smile and led her into the ballroom.

* * *

In the dim ballroom, Kira and Lacus stood to the side softy talking to each other as people danced around, talked, and drank. White lights hung everywhere. Making the ballroom look like a magical place. But Kira seemed so worried.

"Where is Athrun?" Kira asked, displeased with how formal he had to be dressed. Lacus Clyne smiled as she fixed Kira's coat.

"I am sure he is coming, Kira, do not worry." Lacus said putting her hand onto Kira' shoulder and smiled warmly. Her wedding ring shining brightly as the soft lights hit the rock in the middle of the ring. Smiling, Kira took her hand.

"I'm going to go get Cagalli." Kira smiled, giving Lacus's fingers a kiss and walked into the dancing couples and walked up the stairs. Lacus, putting her hand over her silk light pink dress.

"Lacus?"

Turning around Lacus smiles and walks over to Athrun, who Meyrin still had her arms around Athrun' was smiling and walked up to Lacus, she let go of Athrun's arm and put her hand on Lacus's hand.

"Miss. Lacus! How have you been?"

Lacus smiled and nodded taking a look at Athrun then looked back at Meyrin. A cool breeze could be felt around them.

"Please be seated."

"Oh, I better go now. It was good to see you again Meyrin, Athrun." Lacus picked up the sides of her dress and walked up the steps onto the main table. She looked at them and hoped but all means that Athrun still loved Cagalli. If not he would tell her how he felt.

* * *

Ahhhh All the reviews so little time to write. 28 reviews. That's crazy. I love you guys so much! Thank you. I don't know if I have anything to say. All but What is this Gundam SEED DESTINY! I never heard of this series. Only know about Gundam SEED. Yeah. I'm trying hard to forget the series. Now all we can do is wait for OVA. If it ever comes out.

Please Give us Hope for Athrun and Cagalli.

-_-delicate.radiance_


	5. Sakurairo Maukoro Part 02

I Love You, Just You.

Chapter Five: Sakurairo Maukoro Part 02

Disclaimer: (Read the first chapter. Author is too lazy to think of something stupid for each chapter)

* * *

_Wakabairo moyureba omoi afurete Subete wo miushinai anata he nagareta (When the color of new leaves shake, feelings overflow I lost sight of everything and drifted towards you) – Nakashima, Mika – Sakurairo Maukoro

* * *

_

"Here I am listeners at the annual Orb Peace Ball. For those listeners that could not make it down to the ball tonight, don't worry. This devoted person is about to go into the night telling our listeners what is happening at the ball, when it happens. Like for example, over on the main table PLANT's chairman and famous idol Lacus Clyne are talking. I wonder if Miss. Clyne will sing a song later in the night?"

Signing Cagalli looked nervously into the room, with great dislike for balls. But this was for Orb, and she had to do it. Unless she could run away at this moment and just go to her bed and hide until it was over.

"Cagalli?"

Cagalli looked up to seed Kira looking at Cagalli worried. He walked up to her and smiled. Cagalli took her hand and put it onto her stomach and took a deep breath in. She was scared. For the first time in years she was scared about going into public and she did not know why. Maybe because it was a feeling she had inside her and told her it wasn't going to be a good night.

"You don't look that well, Cagalli. Should I.-" Cutting Kira short she took his arm and smiled. Taking a hold of her gown so she wouldn't trip and fall down the stairs.

"Don't worry, Kira. I'm fine. Just something feels strange that's all."

"Now guest, please stand up for our Representative of Orb; Cagalli Yula Athha."

Looking at Kira, she smiled but yet took a deep breath in and stepped slowly down the dark staircase and into the bright ballroom. Everyone started clapping, Cagalli smiled and looked at Kira who patted her hand. Letting go of her hand Kira walked back to his table and sat down smiling at how much Cagalli grew up.

* * *

She stepped up and onto the main table. Everyone still standing she walked to her chair and bowed to Yzak and Lacus. Turning to the thousands of people she bowed. Flashing lights and Clicks over took the room. But Cagalli still smiled.

"Please, sit down." Cagalli spoke into the microphone. She waited for everyone to sit down before she started her speech. "Welcome everyone, to our annual Ball of Peace. I hope you will enjoy yourself tonight, before we get started with dinner and dancing. I would like to welcome the chairman of PLANT; Yzak Jule."

Everyone began clapping, Yzak frowned not wanting to say a word to anyone and just wanted to eat. He bowed and sat back down. Lacus made a little giggle and smiled.

"Tonight is a great step to peace between PLANT and Orb. Lets all hope for peace for many, many coming years. Now please enjoy yourself." Cagalli spoke. The band started playing music, everyone clapped, and plates of food began flooding into the room and onto the tables.

* * *

Looking at her, Athrun felt a light warmth in his heart. It was driving him nuts about how much he wanted to see Cagalli and now here was the chance to take her into his arms and hug her, tell her how much he missed her. But something stopped him. They where too different now, she was a representative leading her country to peace and Athrun was just a man that everyone once had something to talk about. He use to be the son of a chairman. But that was over now he was no better then a common man. Nothing special, Athrun was glad but in his heart he knew that he had to do something great to be with Cagalli again.

* * *

Yet another chapter finished. I hope no one got confused. This is after Destiny. Just that I'm annoyed with the fact that they cut off Athrun and Cagalli so fast and without a thought saying how they could never be together and never loved each other. You write a couple you finish the story you want the couple to end. YOU show them breaking up. Don't just go around saying that they are not a couple and never loved each other. Its like saying that Cagalli and Kira where lovers and that's kinda wrong. Making us think that they really loved each other. How low can these people get?

Sorry just moody, about that.

38 reviews. Makes my day just seeing how much people enjoy my stories. Yes. Happy notes! Tell me what you think! I really want to know

Thanks so much for reading!

-_delicate.radiance_


	6. Dancing Through Life

I Love You, Just You.

Chapter Six: Dancing Through Life.

Disclaimer: (Read the first chapter. Author is too lazy to think of something stupid for each chapter)

* * *

_Dancing through life Swaying and sweeping And always keeping cool Life is fraught less When you're thoughtless Those who don't try Never look foolish Dancing through life Mindless and careless Make sure you're where less Trouble is rife Woes are fleeting Blows are glancing When you're dancing Through life..._

The room was alive, with music, dancing, eating and talking. Everyone acted carefree again, the troubles of war, rebuilding the fallen country were forgotten for a little bit. Cagalli smiled at the happy faces. Her country smiled once again, she knew even if she could not be happy in her personal life she could happy for her country.

Feeling a hand on the back of her shoulder she looked up only too see Lacus, Cagalli was not sure if she was glad of disappointed. Smiling back at Lacus she turned her body and looked at her.

"Why don't you dance?" Was all Lacus asked with a smile looking at the dancing floor trying to find someone. Cagalli looked at the floor but saw no one she knew.

"I don't dance, Lacus." Cagalli hissed with a smile on her face. But that answer was not going to stop her, she was going to get Cagalli on that floor is that was the last thing she did. Still with her never dying smile, with all her strength Lacus grabbed Cagalli's arm and sweep her onto the dance floor.

"Don't worry! Kira with dance with you and he can't dance too! So the both of you can dance together and you will dance beautifully!" Lacus said with a knowing nod, still having a strong grip on Cagalli's arm. She grabbed Kira from the chair he was sitting on peacefully and put their hands together. Kira looked at Lacus, confused unsure of what he should do he smiled and asked Cagalli if she wanted to dance.

Cagalli just looked at Lacus with a frown and took Kira's arm and dragged him into them middle of the floor where everyone was dancing around hoping that no one would see her dancing.

Slowly she got into step with Kira, hoping that the song would end and she could go back to the table, soon. Smiling Kira turned Cagalli in soft movements with the beat of the song. He knew how to dance. Cagalli shocked, looked at Kira dance as he looked away into the distance.

"I did not know that you could dance." Cagalli said laughing, as Kira turned Cagalli around and around, her dress moving with the soft wind when she turned.

"Well, Mom made me learn when I was younger…." Kira thought back to the time when he was 12 and was dancing with girls in a lesson. Back then having two left feet did not help him at all. Smiling Cagalli started to enjoy dancing. She felt so carefree for the little time of dancing. Making everything seemed too much better then it really was.

"Kira, I hope you don't mind but can I steal your partner?" A voice behind her asked as a hand was placed just above her chest. Turning her around, she came face to face with Athrun. A smile turned into a frown.

Without a word Kira stepped away and let Athrun dance with Cagalli. His other hand then slipped into Cagalli's fingers fitting perfectly.

"What are you doing here?" Cagalli asked sounding like she could start crying. Looking down to her feet. She tried to keep away the tears but if she did she knew that she would just get angry.

Athrun smiled and moved a hair away from Cagalli's face.

"Cagalli, don't frown. You look more lovely when you smile." Athrun tried to keep the topic off. He looked at her, she turned around trying to move away but Athrun held onto her hand no letting go.

"Let me go." Cagalli moved to slap him but stopped. She could not, not in front of everyone. So slowly she put her hands back onto Athrun's shoulder and moved along the beat.

"Why are you back?" Cagalli asked, breathing slowly, in and out, in and out, her heart beating faster and faster, her mind telling her to do different things.

"You are mad." Was all Athrun said, letting go of her waist and moved her to the balcony. The moon was high in the sky and the stars shined as brightly next to it.

"We should talk." Athrun whispered, turning around looking into the ocean. Everything seemed so perfect. But Cagalli knew that everything was going to get worst then it was.

Just Worst.

* * *

Well Fair Reader. I know my chapters are short and they are really bad. But then I'm going to be truthful the reason my chapters are short is because I lack the time to write longer ones. I really like you for being honest, but for me to be honest as well … its maybe my errors but my only error is that I want to write my story faster so everyone who wants to read gets to read it a week later not two months. So when my chapters are fresh in my mind I will write my chapters as long as I see fit and my ideas are going. Please do not call me stubborn because the way you wrote that review it sounded like you where demanding me to change it. Thanks.

Oh! Now for my happy post. :3 This is the first song that I have not used Mika's lyrics. This song is called Dancing Through Life, its from a musical/book called Wicked. LISTEN TO THE MUSIC! (I demand) if not just listen to the song. It is so happy. I wanted a happier chapter. Sorry I updated so late. I wanted to write a longer chapter but did not know how to write it but I wrote it.

I'm working on a new fiction right now and I would hope you would read it. The story with filled with humor, screaming and yelling.

Thanks so much

_Delicate.radiance_


	7. Passion

I Love You, Just You.

Chapter Seven: Passion

Disclaimer: Really now. This belongs to someone other then me.

* * *

" _If we remember, that far far away the future is shining somewhere we only have to be afraid a little bit as we sit here under the beautiful blue sky" Utada Hikaru – Passion._

We need to talk.

The words hit her face and she could not get up, taking her hands out of Athrun's she turned around and started walking out the door. No more heartbreak, no more love. That's all Cagalli wanted and Athrun failed at giving her happiness. Losing everything but her country, and her only brother that she could not tell anyone about. If the secrets could and would only end.

"Cagalli, I'm sorry." Athrun wanted to hug her, but no in front of everyone. Cagalli would never let anyone see her love someone below her rank.

Turning she saw, Meyrin who smiled at Athrun. She understood everything. Athrun only really loved was Meyrin not her. Athrun did not smile; he looked like he was in pain.

"Go back to her, she is still young, kind and filled with life." Cagalli tried no to scream as they entered a empty room, the door closing behind them.

"She is like a sister to me, nothing more. You know she saved my life. That's all that is between us nothing else." Athrun stood under the moonlight, the stairs brightly shining under the bright window.

Cagalli sat down on a chair, the clock slowly ticked, no one said a word, the world seemed to slowly move for them. As if it stopped so they could work things out. Closing her eyes she begged for someone to come in and let her out. Cagalli was not ready to let Athrun back into her life, she thought she was every night, but now she was not so sure. Maybe life would be better if they went different ways; If Orb became the only thing that she would love. Then that would and could be better. But everyway they held each other so long ago. She longed to be loved that way again.

"I don't know what to do anymore, Athrun tell me and show me the right thing to do because I don't know what to do anymore. Just tell me what to do. I don't want to be confused anymore." Cagalli whispered, lost and confused. Covering her face with her hands she started to cry.

"There is no way I can say the right thing, but I want to stay by your side forever. I thought you did not love me anymore. So I left, I knew you had to help Orb first, but I missed you everyday. Everyday I wanted to just find you and be with you. But I can't. Not in front of everyone. You are too good for someone like me: a solder, a son to Patrick Zala, the man that almost destroyed everything. I would never and could never live up to you. But I want to because I love you too much to give you up that easily." Athrun said loudly, and boldly.

Over the years Athrun changed and grew up and Cagalli saw that, she looked up and looked at Athrun straight in the eyes.

"I don't know anymore."

* * *

Meyrin walked to the door and was about to knock on it. When she heard Athrun state that he still loved Cagalli Yula Athha. Stepping back she could not believe what she just heard. Everything she thought was all broken. Her heart hurt and everything along with it.

"I need to talk you." A voice said behind her, it was the idol Lacus Clyne Yamato. They never really talked at all but knew of each other. Following Lacus to the balcony, it was not the quietest place in the world at the moment but it was the most breath taking view ever. People at the bottom where dancing and talking. Music played, in a soft yet strong way.

"What is it?" Meyrin asked trying to sound calm and very much older then her age. But knew she had failed at doing so. For Lacus wiped her tears and smiled.

"Athrun wouldn't want you to cry." Lacus smiled kindly. Trying in hopes that everything would be better in the end. That everyone would smile and just be happy.

"Why would he care?" Meyrin asked as she walked over to the railing and looked down at the dancers. "Its not like he loves me." She whispered, her eyes following them as they moved like leaves on a tree that was blowing softly in the wind.

"Because he loves you, he loves you like a little sister that he never had a chance to have. His family is gone and right now, he only has you, Cagalli, Kira, and I. No one else is there for Athrun. He is just trying to replace his steps with Cagalli; they have been in a lot more then Kira and I. They felt what it was like to lose someone in front of their eye. I did not see my father die. But both Cagalli and Athrun did, they where there for each other. When no one could help them because no one knew what they have been though" Lacus smiled, but even a smile sometimes did not help.

"Ha, just a little sister. I have always been the little sister, and I would not help but think that when Athrun came along, he may really like me for more then a sister. He may love me, unlike every person onboard the ship that only thought about Lunamaria and how pretty, smart and nice. They only thought of me as a sister." Meyrin thought back to all the times that she was treated unfairly and tried not to cry.

Lacus looked on and knew that nothing in the world could make Meyrin feel better.

* * *

Lookly! I updated! The joy knowing that I finally got something other then school work done makes my heart fill with joy. I have to say this time's song has nothing to do with this chapter just that fact that … well. I like Utada Hikaru and I can't wait until Kingdom Hearts two comes out D: Yay!

Anyways If you haven't not already seen I have a new story up that I am updating along side with this one it is called: Here Comes the Bride. Its more Comedy then drama because well everyone needs a happy break.

Yes I'm very tired right now. Maybe its because the fact that I have not been sleeping a lot would have something to do with it .well just read both stories that's all I have to say for now.

_-delicate.radiance_


End file.
